ianniellifandomcom-20200215-history
Ediann Productions
Ediann Productions (founded January 18, 1961) is a family owned and operated finance corporation created by Edward Iannielli. It was dedicated to Edward D Iannielli Jr 's first son, Edward in January 18, 1961. Edward D Iannielli Jr originally owned the company until 1984, when it was sold to its dedicated abbreviation. Ediann Productions is famous for professional CPA, caring and compassionate staff, and videos on YouTube. The company is also famous for its future successor, Mattyian Productions. Ediann Productions is unrelated to its current subsidiary, Edward Iannielli CPA and is part of Iannielli Corporation and The Iannielli Group. Current spinoff companies, such as "Edward Iannielli Journalists, and Edward Iannielli Enterprises", are also part of Ediann Productions' business. In September 2009, the company went under serious financial issues, just after most of the funding money from the former chief, Edward D Iannielli Jr was nearly long gone. In later years, Ediann Productions has specialized naturally into disabled workers. In 2014, long term owner Edward Iannielli went on disabilities (a form of working at home with getting paid online). In July 2013, Ediann Productions went on heavy economic crisis due to financial disorders, multiple bills of overchargement, bank drain bills, and a lacking amount of money for the future. However in recent years, Ediann Productions and Iannielli Corporation are now in much better condition and are gaining more money and profitability. History (early 1960's-present) Early Years (1961-1979) On January 18, 1961, an official new bank was presented to Edward D Iannielli III when he first entered the world. On that day, $200 was deposited into his bank account. About 8 years later, Iannielli reached an interest in mathematics, economics, and taxation. Iannielli went to John F Kennedy High School in Bellmore, Long Island from 1975-1979. Iannielli graduated in the class of 1979 and went to Nassau Community College for 2 years, then Virginia Tech for a couple of years, and finally moved back to Hofstra University in Hempstead, Long Island. Iannielli went to Hofstra for 4 years and took a career in economics and accounting. Growth and success (1980-2009) Edward Iannielli was first hired into a job in the late 80's or early 90's. The date is currently unknown. Edward went to a job for accounting at Kweit Mantell & Associates LLC in Melville, Long Island in January 2001. Over the years, Edward was a loyal and hardworking employee at his work. Through then, Edward filed thousands of returns in the years of his accounting job. Edward worked there until around 2009 when his boss was constantly angry about his work. Edward was rejected out of the job in 2009. Once again, Edward looked for a new job. Downfall and money increase (2010-present) Edward was then hired into another job called VJ Technologies, Inc in 2010. He made new friends in the job. Edward also met some Indian workers in the office, who then became friends. In August 2012, Edward was fired again and went on to Tribeca Pediatrics in New York City. In May 2013, Edward was again terminated from the job and started feeling disappointed. A financial disorder came around March 2013 with depression and a low balance. In July 2013, the Iannielli family began to get back up again. Back in June 2013, Edward went on disabilities. It was thought that he would be licensed as a disabled worker, but it was getting paid more at home. However, if Edward is able to work again, he will go back as a normal employee and find a job that is appropriate for him. Edward also owed Matty Iannielli over $1000 in salary. Edward says he will pay back his son when his balance is back up again. Criticism Ediann Productions is occasionally criticized for its lack of financial savings for the future and important projects that are scheduled and need to be completed. Critics also blame Mr. Edward Iannielli, President and Financial Executive of Iannielli Corporation and Ediann Productions for his attitude and treatment to his workers, employees, and family as well as his poor relationship with Mr. Matty Iannielli, CEO and Marketing Director of both organizations. Edward is also criticized for his bad leadership and favor of money over priority. People have accused Iannielli on his impact on Matty Iannielli's reputation and business power. Edward is negatively known to have a bad attitude on Matty and more seriously, also has a frequent bad temper on Matty Iannielli and his presence on spending much of the money on important plans for 16 Primrose Lane (The Iannielli House), and Edward's opposition to do such executive approval. In February 2018, Mr. Matty Iannielli accused to Edward Iannielli of executive corruption and lack of appreciation in Iannielli's case for his family, relationships, helping Matty with his social success, and his negative attitude toward his customers and desperate need of family counseling and therapy. See also * Edward Iannielli * Matty Iannielli * Maria Iannielli * 16 Primrose Lane * Primrose Lane Entertainment Complex * Primrose Lane Driveway Proposal * Primrose Lane Garage Proposal * Primrose Lane Shed Proposal * Iannielli Bush * Iannielli Bush Demolition * Iannielli Tree The End ©2019 Iannielli Wiki. ©2019 Iannielli Corporation.